memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:Ten Forward archief
Hier komen discussies uit Ten Forward die afgelopen zijn, of tenminste 21 dagen niet meer in gebruik zijn geweest. Plaats nieuwe toevoegingen bovenaan de pagina, en scheidt ze van het archief met een horizontale lijn. Gebruik vier streepjes (----). ---- Help Namespace Something I just noticed is that MA/nl is still using the "Memory Alpha" namespace for the help pages which was introduced in MediaWiki 1.3 -- Wouldn't you rather like to change that? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 26 jul 2005 12:57 (UTC) :Policiy pages and other Memory Alpha specific content should be in the MA: namespace, other help pages should be under the Help: namespace. Feel free to correct this. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 27 jul 2005 15:14 (UTC) Nieuwe richtlijn??? Redirects Eelco en ik zitten al enige tijd te stoeien met de vertalingen van bepaalde termen. Vooral met het oog op het zoeken op MA lopen we vaak tegen problemen aan. Een voorbeeld: stel dat je meer wilt weten over Borg queen zoals dit op de Engelse MA staat en in Star Trek genoemd wordt. Wij denken niet dat iedereen er meteen aandenkt dat dit Borg koningin wordt bij ons en daardoor de pagina niet zal vinden. Ons idee is daarom om bij dit soort artikelen een redirect te maken op de Engelse term. Dus op de pagina van Borg queen maken we een redirect naar Borg koningin. Als je dan op de term Borg queen zoekt kom je terecht op Borg koningin. Zo zijn er nog meer termen zoals Romulan Star Empire (Romulan Ster Rijk), Klingon Defense Force (Klingon Defensie Macht), Cardassian Union (Cardassian Unie), enz. Rangen Op de pagina van de bestaande richtlijnen staat hier het volgende over: Rangen: De rang in Engels, functies in het Nederlands. Dus captain als rang blijft captain, maar captain als functie (Command Officer) wordt kapitein. Gebruik bij twijfel Engels. Wanneer een Nederlandse rang volledig afwijkt van de Engelse, mag er een redirect gemaakt worden (bijvoorbeeld Vaandrig wordt redirect naar Ensign). Hoewel wij respect hebben voor dit idee en deze richtlijn zouden wij hier toch een kleine draai aan willen geven. Wij willen standaard de Engelse term gaan gebruiken, omdat er niet altijd een adequate Nederlandse variant is. Niet iedereen heeft evenveel kennis over de verschillende rangen die er in het leger bestaan waardoor er veel verwarring zal zijn. Een commandant staat namelijk niet gelijk aan een commander terwijl dit wel een voor de hand liggende vertaling is. Bij een artikel over een rang willen we de Engelse benaming als titel gebruiken (bijv. lieutenant i.p.v. luitenant.). In dat artikel kunnen we dan eventueel de Nederlandse term er bij zetten: Een '''lieutenant', ook wel luitenant genoemd, bla bla bla''. Een ander voordeel is dat de namen Vaandrig Mayweather en Kapitein Picard gewoon Ensign Mayweather en Captain Picard blijven. Wij denken dat dit beter in het oor klinkt. Als iemand in bovenstaande een aanpassing wil maken of nog andere ideeen heeft horen we dat graag. Groetjes, --Eelco en Patricia 16 aug 2005 09:11 (UTC) :Ik zat al een tijdj met die dubbele standaard voor rangen in mijn maag. De redirects zijn een goed idee, maar je zult wel een iets preciesere omschrijving moeten maken van welke termen nu wel en niet een redirect verdienen (als niet alles). Stel maar iets op onder Memory Alpha:Gebruik redirects of iets dergelijks, en corrigeer het gebruik Engels beleid (mits niemand hier bezwaar tegen heeft...) -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 16 aug 2005 11:06 (UTC) Het gaat steeds beter Ik moet zeggen, MA NL begint steeds beter te draaien. De RC zit elke dag weer aardig vol (ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat ik ze niet meer allemaal controleer, maar we hebben inmiddels genoeg admins). De veranderingen worden nog wel door een handjevol gebruikers gemaakt, maar ik weet zeker dat steeds meer mensen zullen willen meedoen als ze zien hoe snel dingen hier gaan. Misschien moeten we even wat links distribueren in het NL startrek wezen? Als je er een plaats voor weet kun je dat zeker doen. Enfin, mijn gelukswensen aan de mensen die door dik en dun bij ons zijn gebleven en een groot dankjewel aan de mensen die elke dag weer artikelen bijwerken. Ga zo door! -- Redge (''Talk'') 26 aug 2005 18:26 (UTC) :Hartstikke fijn dat je ons een steuntje in de rug geeft! Het is een goed idee van je om een aantal links te distributeren naar het NL Star Trek wezen. Hoe meer mensen weten waar we mee bezig zijn, hoe meer mensen interesse gaan tonen. Ik hoop dat je gelijk hebt dat er nog meer gebruikers bij zullen komen. Er moet nog ontzettend veel gebeuren om de encyclopedie enigzins compleet te krijgen. We zitten inmiddels in de 1700 qua artikel aantal dus dat is al een positief teken. Hiervan moet je er nog wel zo'n 1100 vanaf tellen voor de afleveringen en tijdlijn pagina's maar de encyclopedie groeit langzaam aan. Ik denk dat de hoofdpagina ook aan vervanging toe is. We hebben nu Species 8472 als speciaal artikel staan, hoewel dat artikel die status niet verdient. Ik ga binnenkort een aantal pagina's uitzoeken die hier wel een geschikte kandidaat voor zouden zijn (bijv. Breen, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) en Dominion Oorlog. Je ziet ze dan wel in de nominatie pagina verschijnen, zodat je er je mening over kan geven. Als we meer speciale artikelen hebben kunnen we ook wat meer roteren op de hoofdpagina. Tot slot nog even een dingetje. Denk jij dat het een goed idee is om een aantal administrators van de Engelse MA te vragen om bij ons een oogje in het zeil te houden? Vooral met betrekking tot de aanpassingen (vandalisme, spam) die in onze tijd 's nachts plaatsvinden. Omdat bijna alle administrators bij ons Nederlanders zijn kan MA 's nachts niet goed in de gaten worden gehouden. Ik hoor het wel van je. Groetjes, Eelco en Patricia 26 aug 2005 18:51 (UTC) : Ik dacht dat een aantal admins van MA/en dat al deden, Kobi zowiezo maar die zit in Duitsland. -- Q 27 aug 2005 07:15 (UTC) ::Als je op de pagina Memory Alpha:Administratoren kijkt dan kun je zien dat we weinig Engelstalige admin's hebben die ook daadwerkelijk op onze MA actief zijn, dus vandaar dat we op de Engelse MA de vraag willen stellen of er iemand hier een oogje in het zeil wil houden op de tijden dat we hier niet echt actief zijn. --Eelco 28 aug 2005 10:51 (UTC) ::Dat is geen slecht idee. Aangezien er over de hele wereld engelstalige MA gebruikers zijn kunnen we mensen vragen uit verschillende tijdzones (Amerika, Azie). Niet dat het vandalisme op deze wiki zulke grote vormen aanneemt (voorlopig niet iig). -- Redge (''Talk'') 28 aug 2005 16:51 (UTC) Nieuwe versie Creative Commons License Ik heb de licentie op de Engelse MA net geupgrade naar BY-NC 2.5 (van 2.0), en ik stel voor dat jullie dat ook doen. De licenties betekenen nog hetzelfde, er is alleen wat legalese aangepast. Het probleem is dat het CCL knopje links onder op elke pagina ook aangepast moet worden, en dit kan alleen Wikia tech support doen. Stuur me dus even een berichtje (liefst op m'n Engelse talk) als je dat linkje wilt aanpassen, dan zal ik het doorgeven aan Jason Richey. -- Harry ''Talk'' 4 nov 2005 13:22 (UTC) :Ik heb Harry alvast laten weten dat hij Wikia de upgrade wel mag laten maken als dat kan. Ik spreek misschien voor mijn beurt, maar ik betwijfel ten zeerste dat iemand hier bezwaar tegen heeft? En zo ja, dan is er waarschijnlijk nog zat tijd om te annuleren. -- Reginald (''Talk'') 4 nov 2005 18:57 (UTC) :Geen probleem -- Q 6 nov 2005 08:58 (UTC) ::Ook ik heb hier geen probleem mee, integendeel... --Eelco 6 nov 2005 23:28 (UTC) Admins van Engelse MA Op de Engelse MA heb ik de vraag gesteld of er mensen belangstelling hebben om op onze MA de boel in de gaten te houden (vandalisme en dergelijke) op tijden dat er hier normaliter niemand aanwezig is. Één reactie is er ondertussen, maar hij stelde wel dat hij hier geen Admin rechten heeft. Is het daarom mogelijk om Admins van MA/en ook hier admins te maken? (afgelopen nacht, 6 december) is er weer behoorlijk wat vandalisme geweest op de Engelse versie...) --Eelco 7 dec 2005 11:47 (UTC) :Ik weet niet hoe het zit met de Wikia structuur (of een lid van MA/EN ook automatisch lid van MA/NL is). Voordat ik de engelsen hier sysop rechten kan geven moeten ze wel een account hier hebben. Als dat idd zo is kan ik gewoon alle namen van en:Memory Alpha:Administrators hier sysoppen. -- Reginald (''Talk'') 12 dec 2005 12:47 (UTC) ::Er is wel animo op MA/en om hier mee te werken, ik zal eventuele leden daar aanspreken dat ze zich hier ook kunnen aanmelden. --Eelco 16 dec 2005 14:40 (UTC) :::De gebuiker Gvsualan (en:User:Gvsualan) heeft zich hier enige tijd geleden als lid aangemeld. Hij heeft al eens interesse getoond om ook hier een admin te worden. Hij repareert bij ons interwiki links en andere zaken. Hij is vaak op de Engelse MA aanwezig en zou daardoor makkelijk onze versie in de gaten kunnen houden. Wat denken jullie van hem? --Patricia 28 feb 2006 17:05 (UTC) fan fictie Ik weet niet of ik dit wel zou moeten vragen, maar aangezien ik via de gewone kanalen niet op mijn antwoord komen kon, vraag ik:"Mag hier ook informatie worden neergezet over fan series?" Daarmee bedoel ik niet dat ik informatie in de artikelen vermeld die alleen in die serie tot stand word gebracht, maar of het ook toegestaan is om een artikel te posten over een fan serie? Ik bedoel, deze encyclopedie zou alle informatie over star trek omvatten, maar ik weet dat dit op het randje balanceert tussen zieltjes werven en informatie geven. Toch wil ik graag antwoord op mijn vraag. shran :Hey Shran, je zou een pagina kunnen maken met de naam "Star Trek Fan Fictie" en daarin een hoofdstuk maken van de serie. Een enkele pagina over een fan serie kan helaas niet, omdat we dan teveel ruimte kwijtraken aan niet-canon onderwerpen. Als je pagina zoals deze maakt is het geen enkel probleem. Ik ben benieuwd wat je ervan gaat maken. Als je hulp nodig hebt horen we dat graag van je. --Patricia 28 feb 2006 16:50 (UTC) Is het zo goed? Shran Nieuwe Forum Mogelijkheid Hi, met de nieuwe MediaWiki version kunnen wij Ten Forward organiseren als een forum. Lees verder in :en:New Ten Forward System Proposal og de:Forum:Grundlegende Veränderung des Zehn Vorne. (Ik hop dat jullie hebt verstaan mij und verzeiht mir mein deutsches Niederländisch.) --Kobi 15 apr 2006 10:21 (UTC) AACK! Sharedproblemreport/nl and problemreport/nl? Bovenstaand bericht staat op de Engelse en Duitse versies van MA, waar een Nederlands artikel naartoe gelinkt is. Bij ons staat een andere variant van deze boodschap:AACK! Sharedproblemreport and problemreport. Zie: http://www.memory-alpha.org/en/index.php/Dominion en http://www.memory-alpha.org/de/index.php/Das_ungewisse_Dunkel%2C_Teil_I. Iemand enig idee wat we hier aan kunnen doen? --Patricia 19 jul 2005 09:33 (UTC) :Kan het probleem misschien door Morn veroorzaakt worden? In dat geval moet Kobi er maar even naar kijken. Zp niet, dan lijkt het me een vreemd soort vandalisme. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 19 jul 2005 11:22 (UTC) ::Ik zal het Kobi wel even voorleggen. --Patricia 19 jul 2005 11:33 (UTC) :::It was my first thought as well, because I encountered it first on a page which was just controlled by Morn. (In my version it is AACK! Sharedproblemreport/de and problemreport/de) Angela is informed about this bug, because Florian thought it could be connected to yesterdays miserable performance -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19 jul 2005 12:55 (UTC) :::Just got word from Angela: it is a wikicities-wide problem, here is Angela's reply: Sorry, this was a side-effect of trying to get a new shared message system to work. This is currently affecting Uncyclopedia and all Wikicities. Refreshing your cache will make it disappear. Try pressing something like Ctrol and F5 or Ctrl and R or shift and reload. More info at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Bypass_your_cache Perhaps Jason could refresh the cache of all pages in some way to prevent users needing to refresh their own caches? :::Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19 jul 2005 16:08 (UTC) James Doohan James Doohan, bekend als "Scotty" in Star Trek: The Original Series, is op 20 juli 2005 op 85-jarige leeftijd overleden. Hij leed al enige tijd aan Alzheimer, en door een longontsteking heeft hij ons moeten verlaten. Wij wensen iedereen die hem een warm hart toedragen veel succes. Categoriën Is het handig om voor pagina's die aandacht nodig hebben categoriën te maken zoals op MA/en ? -- Q 15 jul 2005 17:11 (UTC) :Dat is zeker handig. Ik zat al te denken aan een hoofdcategorie: onderhoud, met daarin een aantal subcategorien zoals voor pagina's die aandacht nodig hebben, verwijderingspagina's, speciale artikelen enz, zoals ook op MA/en. --Patricia 15 jul 2005 18:26 (UTC) Hoofdpagina Kan de link naar de custom messages ook nog op de hoofdpagina geplaats worden? -- Q 8 aug 2004 13:13 (CEST) :Ik ga vandaag net de Hoofdpagina updaten. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 8 aug 2004 13:15 (CEST) :: oke, dan zal ik je niet meer lastig vallen ;-) -- Q 8 aug 2004 13:26 (CEST) :::Geeft niet, maar geef me even wat tijd. Hoofdpagina is klaar. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 8 aug 2004 13:30 (CEST) Engels Doorlinken Eigenlijk moet iemand even in de gaten houden dat in alle Nederlandse artikelen een link komt naar het zelfde artikel in het Engels (en Duits). Je kunt dit doen door in het begin van een artikel en:(naam Engelse Artikel) te schrijven. Als je in een artikel een link naar een Engelse pagina wilt maken, en je wilt niet dat die link wordt weggehaald en bovenaan de pagina wordt geplaatst, moet je een extra dubbele punt gebruiken: (weergave link). De Duitse referentie links werken nog niet, ik ga met Dan en Harry en die lui overleggen waarom niet en zien wat we er aan kunnen doen. -- Redge 5 jun 2004 14:28 (CEST) : Hi Redje! Pardon my dutch (I try to read, but can't write or speak). Seems like german interwiki links are working now. Thanks for your concern. -- Florian K 5 jun 2004 18:28 (CEST) Engelse Namen Verplaatst naar Overleg_Memory_Alpha:Beleid_gebruik_Nederlands. Mens of Human??? Ik twijfel al enige tijd over het gebruik van het woord mens of toch human. Ik zag dat het bij een artikel al enige tijd geleden besloten was om er human van te maken, omdat bij alle soorten engels aangehouden wordt. Ik vind "mens" persoonlijk beter klinken. (voorbeeld:Kirk is een human of Kirk is een mens.) Heeft iemand een mening hierover? --Patricia 12 mei 2005 18:57 (UTC) :Ik denk dat we in het geval van mens wel een uitzondering kunnen maken, aangezien dat gewoon een bestaand Nederlands woord i, terwijl bijv. 'Bolianen' dat niet is. Redge | ''Overleg'' 4 jul 2005 08:54 (UTC) ::Oké dan. Ik zal de artikelen waar 'human' in staat even veranderen naar 'mens'. Patricia 4 jul 2005 09:10 (UTC) Personage Her en der kom ik het woord 'karakter' tegen, als vertaling van het engelstalige begrip 'character', daar waar gerefereerd wordt aan het nederlandstalige begrip 'personage'. Ik stel voor dat al deze vermeldingen gecorrigeerd worden en in het vervolg 'personage' word gebruikt. --Subat 27 jan 2007 09:15 (UTC) :Op zich ben ik het wel met je voorstel eens, maar het probleem is dat we inmiddels bijna 5000 artikelen hebben. Ik heb er niet zoveel zin in om alles te gaan veranderen. Ik zal het in ieder geval ook niet in de toekomst gaan gebruiken, omdat 'karakter' in principe een goede vertaling is van de engelse term 'character'. --Patricia 27 jan 2007 09:20 (UTC) :Ik ben het niet met je eens dat 'karakter' een juiste vertaling zou zijn van 'character'. In de eerste plaats vermelden woordenboeken de juiste vertaling en ten tweede is er sprake van vakjargon. Als producer televisie weet ik, met betrekking tot dat laatste, waarover ik het heb. Wanneer 'karakter' gehandhaafd wordt, daar waar 'personage' bedoeld wordt, is er sprake van een verifieerbaar onjuist gebruik van een begrip. Dit zal ongetwijfeld het niveau van Memory Alpha negatief beïnvloeden. --Subat 27 jan 2007 09:40 (UTC) ::Ik heb mijn woordenboek (EN/NL Prisma) er even op nageslagen en daar staat het volgende in: character: znw karakter, kenmerk, merkteken, aard, type, persoon, teken, (hand)schrift, reputatie-goede naam, getuigschrift, hoedanigheid. Het woord personage komt er niet eens in voor...? Wat mijzelf overigens ook verbaasde... ::Bovendien heb ik nog even op Wikipedia gekeken en daar staat het volgende op m.b.t. het woord personage: Een personage speelt een rol in een boek, film, toneelstuk, rollenspel, videospel enzovoorts. Soms wordt hiervoor in het Nederlands ook wel het anglicisme karakter gebruikt. ::Mijn conclusie is dat ik niet denk dat het woord 'karakter' het niveau van MA negatief zal beïnvloeden. ::--Patricia 27 jan 2007 09:50 (UTC) ::Als hier op MA zó wordt omgegaan met een fundamentele verbetering, dan ben klaar met bijdragen er aan te leveren. --Subat 27 jan 2007 10:07 (UTC) :::Ik vind het jammer dat je er zo over denkt, maar ik heb verder geen argumenten die ervoor zouden kunnen zorgen dat je van gedachte verandert. Ook vind ik het jammer dat je al zo snel de handdoek in de ring gooit. Onze Wiki-gemeenschap is erop gebaseerd dat we gezamelijk de encyclopedie verbeteren. Helaas betekent dit gezamelijke dat je niet altijd je zin krijgt. Zeker niet als je verder nog geen enkele inbreng in het project hebt geleverd. Overigens hoop ik dat je van gedachte zult veranderen en toch nog met ons mee wil werken. We kunnen zeker een goede kracht gebruiken, maar dit kan niet ten koste van onze eigen principes gaan. Ik hoop je met bovenstaande uitleg voldoende geïnformeerd te hebben. Wat mij betreft is deze discussie gesloten. Misschien toch tot later? :::--Patricia 27 jan 2007 10:20 (UTC) :::Dit lijkt me toch een wezenlijke bijdrage van mijn kant. Als hier nu sprake zou zijn van ambiguïteit of iets soortgelijks, dan zou ik er echt niet mee zitten, maar het betreft hier formeel gebruik van de Nederlandse taal. Ik begrijp wel dat er ooit iemand abusievelijk begonnen is met het gebruiken van het onjuiste woord, maar dat mag toch niet betekenen dat het daarom maar gehandhaafd wordt? Zeker niet nu het gaat om een begrip dat heel vaak voorkomt in de artikelen op deze Wiki. --Subat 27 jan 2007 11:16 (UTC) ::::Ik heb mijn mening duidelijk weergegeven. Ik ga er verder niet op in. Misschien dat een derde partij zich er nog over uit wil spreken...maarre...het probleem is dat ik verder al een hele tijd geen andere gebruikers gezien heb. Natuurlijk is Eelco er wel, maar dat is mijn echtgenoot... ::::Misschien dat Q of Redge zich erover uit willen spreken. Ik ga nu weer verder met het uitbreiden/verbeteren van deze encyclopedie. ::::--Patricia 27 jan 2007 13:51 (UTC) Star Trek DVD's Hoi iedereen, ik heb overlaatst gelezen dat er mensen barstjes op hun dvd hadden bij de oude boxen. Nu heb ik er zo'n 2 en nu blijkt dat bij de ene echt barstjes zijn. En bij de ander begint van het middeen de zilveren laag te eroderen of op te lossen. Vroeger kon je nog bij Paramount terecht om de dvd's om te wisselen, maar nu werkt hun email niet meer en op de FAQ pagina staat dat ik naar de desbetreffende winkel moest gaan. Dit heb ik dus gedaan (ook al heb ik mijn dvd's een anderhalfjaar geleden gekocht) en zeiden zij daar dat ik Paramount moest contacteren. En ik zei dat dat niet kon en zij zeiden dat ik gewoon pech had. Ik vind het erg wat Paramount nu doet en dat ze de klanten in de steek laten. :Hallo Captain_Yami, :Het is inderdaad vervelend als je je als Star Trek fan zo in de steek gelaten voelt. Misschien heb je het al gedaan, maar kun je de dvd's nog wel kopieëren, zodat je straks niet "niets" meer hebt? --Eelco 7 jun 2007 18:29 (UTC) Template for sterrenschepen artikelen De huidige "template" for artikelen over sterrenschepen volgen de Engelse M.A. erg letterlijk: "Geschiedenis", "Technische gegevens", "Interieur ontwerp". Nu ben ik zelf enigszinds verantwoordelijk geweest voor die indeling daar, doch zou ik willen voorstellen een afwijkende indeling hier te hanteren: * "Overzicht" i.p.v. "Technische gegevens" : onderverdeeld in sub-categorien als "Aandrijvingssystemen", "Bewapening", etc. * "Historie" klinkt beter dan "Geschiedenis" naar mijn mening * Geen categorie "Interieur Design": ook op de Engelse M.A. gaat dit steeds meer onder Technical data vallen, en dat kan dus onder "Overzicht" Meningen? Ottens 6 aug 2007 07:36 (UTC) :Klinkt allemaal goed. Als je een artikel gewijzigd heb zal ik even kijken of ik je kan helpen bij het veranderen van de andere artikelen. --Patricia 6 aug 2007 09:39 (UTC) Ik ben nu bezig met Constitution klasse. Ik zal deze even tussentijds opslaan zodat je kan zien waar ik mee bezig ben. Ottens 6 aug 2007 09:43 (UTC) :Ziet er goed uit! Ik denk dat het zo stukken overzichtelijker zal worden. --Patricia 6 aug 2007 09:50 (UTC)